


Ebay

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humour, Jace is afraid of ducks, M/M, Parabatai Antics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Ebay: A mythical place of great magical power. Also, where you can get enough ducks for an elaborate revenge scheme on a Herondale
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Ebay

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad under @HigherFurtherFaster- Yeah, that is me and this is all my own work :)  
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own  
> But without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story!

"Alec, I swear if you don't stop leaving your weapons lying around the house then I'll sell them on Ebay!" Magnus yelled after almost cutting his hand open on a throwing knife that was stashed between the cushions on their couch.

"What's Ebay?" came Alec's confused reply

"A mythical place of great magical power," Magnus responded with a smirk as he placed the offending knife on the table.

"Ok then, is it like a Shadow Market?" Alec asked, tilting his head in confusion

"Kind of, but it's for mundanes. They sell things that they no longer have use for or that they have made, on it. That being said there is a side of it that Downworlders and mundanes with the sight use to sell things to people who live a long distance away," Magnus answered

"So an online Shadow Market but for mundanes and with a secret Downworld section?" Alec clarified

"Exactly,"

"What makes you think people would want to buy my weapons off there?" Alec asked, walking over to sit next to Magnus

"Well, there are many people who would want your weapons. From mundane weapons collectors to Downworlders who would love to get their hands on a Shadowhunter's weaponry. I think I could make millions if I sold you weapons on Ebay, darling," Magnus said with a laugh.

"Please don't. If you have to sell any, sell Jace's," Alec replied, smiling

"Sure, shall we sell his favourite seraph blade?" Magnus suggested "It could be our revenge for walking in on us last week,"

"Maybe not his favourite. Hey, can we get a duck of this Ebay thing?" Alec said

"Fair enough, and yes. We could get a whole legion of ducks on Ebay. What do you have in mind?" Magnus said, wary of the glint in his boyfriend's eye

"Revenge"

~

A week later a very confused delivery man rang the buzzer with several boxes. "Who is it?" Alec asked through the intercom, Magnus was translating a text for a client so the delivery man had been spared the whole 'who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn' greeting.

"I have a delivery for Magnus Bane," the man stated

"Sure, I'll be down in a second," Alec replied and walked out the door.

"Are you Magnus?" the delivery man asked

"Nah, I'm Alec. His boyfriend," Alec replied

"Ok then, do you need help bringing these up? Also, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need so many rubber ducks?" the delivery man inquired

"I think I'll be alright bringing these up myself, but thank you," Alec said "And to answer your question, its because Magnus said real ducks would be too messy,"

"Right, well, have a nice day," the man said and walked off, looking extremely bewildered.

Picking up the boxes, Alec made his way back up to their apartment and informed Magnus that they were ready to exact their revenge.

"Perfect, you can distract him while I get all of this set up," Magnus responded, his grin matching his boyfriend's.

~

The couple made their way to the institute where they were met by Jace, Clary and Simon.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Simon asked

"Well thanks, Sheldon," Magnus replied

"Glad to hear it, Melissa," Simon said with a laugh, he and Magnus never called each other by their actual names anymore, at first it had annoyed Simon but once he began retaliating he actually found it quite fun.

"So, what brings you guys to the Institute?" Clary asked

"Nothing much, I was going to ask Jace if he wanted to spar for a while and Magnus was going to get some of the books that I left here before I moved in last month," Alec explained

"Ok, cool. Lets go, I haven't gotten to spar with you for ages!" Jace said happily, grabbing his Parabatai's arm and dragging him towards the training room. Clary and Simon did not look as convinced though.

"Why are you really here?" Clary whispered to Magnus

"Revenge biscuit, sweet revenge," Magnus replied as he set off in the direction of Jace's room.

~

"I think I'm done," Jace said after their tenth round

"Yeah, me too. Who knew kicking your ass would be so exhausting?" Alec laughed

"You only bet me four times!" Jace said indignantly

"Well I'm sorry I don't have any extra angel blood, Herondale," Alec said from where he was lying on the floor

"Not my problem Lightwood," Jace said smugly "Do you want to clean up in my room before you go find your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure," Alec replied, standing up and looking forward to seeing how Magnus had arranged the ducks. The duo walked down the hallway and as they passed Alec's old room Magnus walked out.

"Are you two done?" he inquired

"Yeah, we were just heading back to Jace's room to clean up" Alec said, giving him a small smile behind Jace's back

"Of course," Magnus said and followed them, eagerly anticipating the scene that was about to unfold.

Magnus and Alec shared a small glance as Jace turned the handle and the door swung open to reveal ducks covering every surface. There were circles of duck on his bead, lines of them on his desk, there was ducks on top of every book in his bookshelf and there were trails of ducks all over the floor. The bathroom was no better with the bath and sink full with ducks and another large duck in the toilet, the best part though was the human sized duck that was in the shower.

Jace let out an extremely undignified scream and ran out of the room. "Betrayed! Betrayed by my own Parabatai!" he yelled, glaring at Alec and Magnus who were doubled over in fits of laughter.

"It was revenge Jace," Alec said between laughs

"What for?" Jace asked, confused. He was still giving his bedroom fearful looks

"For walking in on us two weeks ago, and for all the times before that," Magnus replied, still laughing

"Ok, but ducks. Really?! Also how did you get so many of them?" Jace asked, bewildered

"From a mythical place of great magical power," they answered in unison before bursting out in laughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it! If you have any feedback please let me know, because I'm always trying to improve my writing! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!). Anyway, until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
